OOC Christmas
by thecrazierone
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like an OOC Christmas, bad spelling and grammar everywhere. It's a parody thing.


**Merry Holidays? Nah, it's not the the same. **

**OOC Christmas **

**By: thecrazierone**

**Style- StanXKyle**

kyle stood at ta sdewlk nd he was crien. stan was neer by and he com over.

"lol why u crien" stan askd

"i cant tel u"

"lol why"

"cuz it'll ruin our friendship"

"lol u csn tell me kyle we best friends lol"

"well i luv u but u won't luv me so we can't be best friends no more."

"lol kyle i luv to"

"relly"

"yea"

"yey"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Kyman- KyleXCartman**

kyle and cartmen were on da street fighting

"omg fat ass i hate u"

"omg i hate you to jew"

"i lie i secretly luv u"

"omg i secretly luv u to"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**K2- KyleXKenny**

kyle was in his room with blade in hand but kenny come runnin in

"OMFG kyle wat you doin"

"kenny i luv u but u like girls and never lik me" kyle start crein

" dont crie kyle i like guys mostly u"

"relly" kyle drop ta blade

"yea"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Creek- CraigXTweek**

crain n tweek were at ta coffee shop gettin coffee

"ah gnomes," craig fliped him off

"ur ma only friend" craig fliped him off

"omg craig i luv u" craig flipped him off

"gah gnomes" craig flipped him off

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Dip- DamienXPip**

pip is on da playground an people r bein mean to him

"im brittish"

but then damein cum and set all them on fire cuz he love pip

"thank you damein how i repay u"

"you let me fuck u"  
then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Stenny- StanXKenny **

stan was all goth cuz he n kyle had fight he be crien

"boo hoo'

but kenny cum n he see stan

"omg stan u look so sexi i want to fuck u"

"really kenny"

"yea stan u look hot in goth cloths"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Bunny- ButtersXKenny**

butters was grounded so he had to stay out side he was all dressed up lie marjorie but kenny walk by

"damn butters that u"

"yea kenny"

"u look hot"

"thanks"

"butters i luv u"

"i luv to kenny"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Cartters- CartmanXButters**

cartmen and butters r at carmens house

"eric"

"wtf u want butters"

"ur my only friend."

"i hate u"  
"i luv u"

"i luv u to"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**CraigXClyde**

craig n clyde at da park but clyde drop his ice cream he start crien

"boo hoo"

"OMG cylde ur a big pussy"

"boo hoo"

"clyde what rong"

"da ice cream fall"

"here" craig give clyde his ice cream

"OMFG craig i luv u"

"OMFG i luv u to"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Stendy- StanXWendy**

wendy and stan were at stan home

"stan i luv u"

"Wndy i luv u"

"we save the whales 2geter"

"of course"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

JK everyone knows stan be gay 4 kyle

**Candy- CartmanXWendy**

wendy and cartmen be at schol n wendy be crien

"Boo hoo boo hoo"

"what rong bitch"

"Stan broken up with me boo hoo"

"OMG wendy i secrty want u but stan in da way before let's kill him"

"relly"

"yea"

so they kill stan

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**CraigXKyle**

kyle and craig be at schol

"we don't even talk to each other"

"I no"

"but i luv u since 5ever (which means more than 4ever)"

"omg i luv u 5ever to"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Bendy- BebeXWendy**

bebe and wendy be at bebe house

"omg bebe all da boys be gay"

"omg i know"

"omg i got an idea"

"omg wat"

"omg we should be gay to"

"lol wendy girls can't be gay"

"u no wat i mean"

"omg okay i luv u"

"i luv u to"

then they made out and had lots of babies, like if u crie tears of joy every tim

**Merry X-mas or whatever the hell you celebrate! If you didn't get it while reading it was meant to be this bad. **


End file.
